During flight aircraft are susceptible to pitch trim runaway, wherein the aircraft is inadvertently pitched up to an excessive angle. If an aircraft autopilot is mis-trimmed in the pitch axis when engaged, the aircraft could pitch in an uncontrolled manner and surprise the pilot. Certain aircraft models may be more susceptible to pitch trim runaway than others. These include those aircraft which are designed to reduce drag at cruise at the expense of slow speed control. At the slow speeds experienced near a runway, a pilot may be more apt to over control the aircraft pitch, thereby increasing the risk of a potentially hazardous pitch excursion. Also, when a plane is flying at a high pitch angle or rotating to a lift-off pitch angle, the pilot may lose sight of the horizon and become disorientated. In none of these situations does the pilot have advance notice of an excessive pitch excursion, which degrades flight safety.